Policy-5
The Proposal New policies/clarifications 1.) Making a uniform standard for the new era of Verdish created armor. We're running into unintended gray areas that are manifesting between old Antioch policy and new Empire issues. First off is how do we approach armor colors? We're going to make a policy to allow for old armors to remain in circulation, but take a firm stance on our capabilities as armorers. With the alternative tabards in Policy-2 we classified armors as either European or Japanese. We're going to make that classification an official component concerning more uniform standards. So, armor is either a European-kit or a Japanese-kit: * European armor kits are the only armor that can utilize natural steel as a final finish. * Japanese armor-kits must be black. * M'etal '''Armors cannot mix and match. Either your armor is black or it is natural steel. ** The only exception to this rule is in regards to a chainmail shirt. European armor kits may utilize a natural steel chain shirt while utilizing black-colored limbs 26805396_10211206279979477_4460912595434224991_n.jpg|Example of Natural Steel Chain 553242_10151005045604697_1104954173_n.jpg|European armor kit DSCN0838.JPG|Chain exception 60357154_10156796899334064_3116096436509343744_n.jpg|Japanese armor-kit 60977440_2775065299231375_5703639964051308544_n.jpg|Japanese armor kit '''2.) Torrens' Proposal for consideration: Additional white lacing for Penvaren samurai suits' Takahimo and munaita cords may be white for Penvaren members. Additionally this policy would allow you to use a braided row of white lacing on your kusazuri and sode. (Instead of the currently allowed mimi ito and dotted row) But all other decoration must reflect the policies outlined and introduced in policy-3. The Verdict New policies/clarifications * Section 1 is adopted as policy The law and concept will be updated to reflect this uniform policy. * Section 2 is rejected. To avoid any future confusion I will use a strikeout through section 2. Talen's account: The highest tiers of Command Staff rejects policy 5.2 for additional white lacing for Penvaren samurai suits. Our reasoning is that we feel as if the garb choices and other existing allowances are enough to be able to identify a Penvaren when needed. We also feel as if adding more to what is allowed for a Penvaren does not align with our vision. To explain it further, we would need to explain the reasoning behind why we allow specific colored armor lacing, and Penvaren garb choices. Vanguard and above are allowed certain colored lacing in their armors. Vangards less than the elite ranks (Knight+). The reason behind this rule is that we wanted Vangards to be proud of the fact that they are on their way to elite status, but also be aware that they don’t deserve anymore than that nod. In short, we want to define Vangards as Vangaurds. Vanguard is an attribute, an honor that a fighter has gained though his skills, and they should be proud to a certain extent. ' ' ' On the other hand, Penvaren is a job that we give certain people who want to have that responsibility. There is no way for us to identify a Penvaren on the field if they weren’t somehow differentiated from everyone else. To show special preference to the Penvaren for volunteering for the Empire, and to stand out in the crowd, they are allowed white garb, white belt over armor, and more recently, white lacing options for their armor. However, we don’t want a Penvaren to be defined as a Penvaren, as it isn’t the same honor as being a Vanguard+. ' ' ' We, as Command Staff has determined that, since the majority reason we allow Penvaren to wear white and to have white lacing is so that they can be identified on the field, that there is no more need to more highlight Penvaren by giving them more differentiating characteristics. I personally feel as if the choices we give Penvaren actually highlights them more than current Vangard standards. Adding any more to to identify a job more than identifying an honor would dilute the honor of Vanguard+. ' ' '' Note that this isn’t just a rejection of white Takahimo and munaita cords, but a rejection of adding any more defining characteristics to a Penvaren. * Talen, High Priestess of Kelm